5 o' clock
by sparklespepper
Summary: Here's a fic base off a song I really like. Mech pairing. From Animated, Prime, or Movie: which ever you like.


**Title:** 5 o' clock

**Summary:** Here's a fic base off a song I really like. Mech pairing.

**Rating:** K

From Animated, Prime, or Movie; which ever you like.

The song is_ 5 o' clock_ by _T-Pain_ feating _Lily Allen_ and _Wiz Khalifa._

* * *

><p>A lone figure was laying down on the berth that both he and his mate shared. Signing, he stood up and text his mate though a private line.<p>

_[Lily Allen:]_  
><em>It's 5 o'clock in the morning<em>  
><em>Conversation got boring<em>  
><em>You said you're going to bed soon<em>  
><em>So I snuck off to your bedroom<br>__And I thought I'd just wait there (uh)_  
><em>Until I heard you come up the stairs (uhh)<em>  
><em>And I pretended I was sleeping (uhh)<em>  
><em>And I was hoping...<em>

It was dark in the city. The sun had fully set and there was nothing but the stars and the moon in the night air.

_[T-Pain:]_  
><em>It's 5 o'clock in the morning, and I want ya<em>  
><em>And you want me, don't ya?<em>  
><em>I can see it<em>  
><em>Cause you've been waiting on me since<em>  
><em>I said that I was hittin' the club<em>

Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, was going his nightly partol when he got a text from his mate back at the base.

_Something coming up on me_  
><em>And I know you be getting so horny<em>

"Looks like he's geting impatent." he said as he read the text. "I better start heading back."

_Cause you be sending me texts saying_  
><em>Like boy just get your ass up in that car<em>  
><em>And come get all of this love<em>

Optimus had recently been dating one of his teammates since they find out they had feelings for each other.

_(It's 5 o'clock in the morning)_  
><em>You ain't got to remind me<em>  
><em>She already said if I don't come home on time<em>  
><em>She might go crazy<em>

The figure laid back down on the berth and let his baby blue optics stare at the ceiling; he was tired but couldn't sleep.

_And she'll be waiting on me naked_  
><em>With one of my chains on<em>  
><em>She might come and find me (oh oh oh)<em>  
><em>And then ask me kindly<em>  
><em>Do I want her to go crazy?<em>  
><em>We do this every night<em>  
><em>And then we always wake up singing the same song<em>

_[Hook: Lily Allen]_  
><em>It's 5 o'clock in the morning (yeah)<em>  
><em>Conversation got boring (talk to me girl)<em>  
><em>You said you're going to bed soon (let's go)<em>  
><em>So I snuck off to your bedroom (come on)<em>  
><em>And I thought I'd just wait there (wait on me)<em>  
><em>Until I heard you come up the stairs (I won't let you stay lonely)<em>  
><em>And I pretended I was sleeping (alright)<em>  
><em>And I was hoping you would creep in (goodnight)<em>

Optimus, in his vechile mode, stop at a red light as a couple cross the steet. After they cross the light soon turn green and he was off again.

_[Hook 2: T-Pain]_  
><em>It's 5 o'clock in the morning<em>  
><em>Conversation got boring<em>  
><em>You said you're going to bed soon<em>  
><em>So I snuck off to your bedroom<em>  
><em>And I thought I'd just wait there<em>  
><em>Until I heard you come up the stairs<em>  
><em>And I pretended I was sleeping<em>  
><em>And I was hoping you would creep in<em>

The figure continue to lay there, thinking about things that come to his head while sending another text to his mate.

_[T-Pain:]_  
><em>It's 5 o'clock in the morning<em>  
><em>And you calling<em>  
><em>And these females got me stalling<em>  
><em>I can hear your voice in my head like<em>  
><em>"What is he doing? Oh what is he doing?"<em>

Optimus was at another stop light waiting as two female humans cross by.

"He's probably wondering what's taking me so longer." Optimus thought.

_Cause I keep checking my cell phone_  
><em>And these missed calls<em>  
><em>You texting me like I'm a kill y'all<em>  
><em>If you don't get your ass up out of that club<em>  
><em>And do you know what time it is?<em>

Optimus check over his comm-link to see that his mate had sent him another text.

"Yup, I better hurry."

_(It's 5 o'clock in the morning)_  
><em>Oh my bad, girl<em>  
><em>And this Nuvo got me trippin<em>  
><em>And I know that you mad, girl<em>  
><em>But you ain't got to worry about nothing<em>  
><em>Girl I got you, girl I got you<em>  
><em>She might come and find me, and then ask me kindly<em>  
><em>Do I want her to go crazy?<em>  
><em>We do this every night and then<em>  
><em>We always wake up singing the same song<em>

_[Hook: Lily Allen]_  
><em>It's 5 o'clock in the morning (yeah)<em>  
><em>Conversation got boring (talk to me girl)<em>  
><em>You said you're going to bed soon (let's go)<em>  
><em>So I snuck off to your bedroom (come on)<em>  
><em>And I thought I'd just wait there (wait on me)<em>  
><em>Until I heard you come up the stairs (I won't let you stay lonely)<em>  
><em>And I pretended I was sleeping (alright)<em>  
><em>And I was hoping you would creep in (baby girl goodnight)<em>

Optimus drove down the road that lead back to the base. He could see it straight ahead.

_[Hook 2: T-Pain]_  
><em>It's 5 o'clock in the morning<em>  
><em>Conversation got boring<em>  
><em>You said you're going to bed soon<em>  
><em>So I snuck off to your bedroom<em>  
><em>And I thought I'd just wait there<em>  
><em>Until I heard you come up the stairs<em>  
><em>And I pretended I was sleeping<em>  
><em>And I was hoping you would creep in<em>

Once Optimus arrive at the base he transform and pick up a cube of energon real quick before heading to where both he and his mate sleep.

_(It's 5 o'clock in the morning)_

_[Wiz Khalifa:]_  
><em>You ain't got nothing on<em>  
><em>But the t-shirt that I left over your house<em>  
><em>The last time I came and put it on ya<em>  
><em>Too many thirsty girls up in this club for me to<em>  
><em>Leave here with one of them<em>  
><em>That's why I call her<em>

He quickly, but quietly, make way to their quarters so he doesn't wake up any of his other teammates. He didn't want to be face to face with wrench that's for sure.

_And you'll be right at home waiting for me_  
><em>Iphone plugged in the wall, just waiting for me<em>  
><em>Club closed at 6, left around 4:30<em>  
><em>Yeah so by the time I'm at your crib...<em>  
><em>(It's 5 o'clock in the morning)<em>

At the same time the young mech yarn, feeling very tired.

_And you yawning, but I've been drinking all night and I feel like performing_  
><em>With you in the bedroom<em>  
><em>Floor to the dresser<em>  
><em>Don't want nothing less cause I'm sure you're the best<em>  
><em>You're the one, so I let you<em>  
><em>That's how you show me love<em>  
><em>And when we finish you like "Damn, babe you woke me up"<em>  
><em>I love the way you put it down like it's for both of us<em>  
><em>The sun ain't the only thing that's coming up<em>

Once Optimus got to his quarters, he open the door and saw Bumblebee still up.

_[Hook:]_  
><em>It's 5 o'clock in the morning<em>  
><em>Conversation got boring<em>

A warm smile was greeted from the yellow mech as Optimus enter the room.

_You said you're going to bed soon_  
><em>So I snuck off to your bedroom<em>

Optimus smiled back as he made way to the berth the yellow mech was laying on.

_And I thought I'd just wait there_  
><em>Until I heard you come up the stairs<em>

Once he got on the berth, he gave the yellow mech next to him a passionate kiss.

_And I pretended I was sleeping_  
><em>And I was hoping you would creep in<em>

Bumblebee leaned agaisnt the larger mech comfortably while Optimus wrapped his arms around the smaller mech; both of them soon falling into recharge.

_It's 5 o'clock in the morning_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked the story! Please review :)<strong>


End file.
